Dream On
by Kuchiki Rin
Summary: Ele a havia perdido e agora o que fazer?


**Sonhe**

**Toda vez que eu me olho espelho**

**Todas estas linhas no meu rosto se clareiam.**

**O passado se foi,**

**Passou como o crepúsculo à aurora.**

**Não é desse jeito que**

**Todo mundo tem que pagar suas dívidas na vida?**

Estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira em seu espaçoso escritório, o barulho da chuva ao lado de fora da casa era a única coisa que quebrava todo o silencio da casa. Silencio esse que já o estava deixando irritado por ter perdido a única coisa que sempre lhe deixava feliz. Sua expressão vazia não o deixava demonstrar o quanto estava destruído por dentro.

**Sim, eu sei que ninguém sabe**

**De onde vem e para onde vai.**

**Eu sei que é o pecado de todo mundo**

**Você ter que perder para saber como vencer.**

Seus olhos âmbares antes frios agora mostravam a pura tristeza, havia perdido o que não sabia que sempre havia ganhando. Perdera a mulher que amou em um terrível acidente após terem brigado, um motivo de ciúmes por sua parte um motivo tremendamente estúpido que acarretou na morte de sua futura esposa.

**Metade da minha vida está escrita em páginas de livros.**

**Vivo e aprendo dos tolos e dos sábios.**

**Você sabe que é verdade,**

**Todas as coisas voltam para você.**

**Cante comigo, cante pelos anos,**

**Canta pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas,**

**Cante comigo, se for apenas por hoje,**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará.**

Queria gritar mais a voz não sai da garganta, queria chorar mais suas lagrimas já haviam secado. O que fazer, era o que se perguntava, antes de conhecê-la levava uma vida monótona depois se transformou completamente e agora... Bem agora nem sabia mais se tinha uma.

**(solo de guitarra)**

**Bem, cante comigo, cante pelos anos,**

**Canta pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas,**

**Cante comigo, se for apenas por hoje,**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará.**

Queria que a pior coisa lhe acontecesse, queria que Kami o levasse para junto dela, queria estar com ela não importasse como fosse apenas queria estar com ela. Pegou as chaves de casa e se pôs a caminhar Kami se sabe para onde debaixo daquela torrencial chuva.

**Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe**

**Sonhe consigo um sonho que se realiza.**

**Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe,**

**E sonhe até que seu sonho se realize.**

Ouvia ainda os risos, o sorriso o olhar dela por onde passava, a cada canto que olhava. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao parar debaixo do sinal o esperando fechar para atravessar, a viu do outro lado da rua sorrindo para si como antes, como sempre.

**Sonhe! sonhe! sonhe! sonhe! sonhe! sonhe! sonhe!**

Correu em sua direção enquanto a via fechar seus olhos e tudo que viu antes de sentir dores foi faróis e a plena escuridão.

**Cante comigo, cante pelos anos,**

**Canta pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas,**

**Cante comigo, se for apenas por hoje,**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará.**

Izayoi chorava descontroladamente enquanto todos os presentes rezavam pelo belo homem de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares que agora se encontravam fechados. O corpo acomodado em um confortável cachão era levado ate onde o enterrariam, era difícil de acreditar que Sesshoumaru fora atropelado por um caminhão e havia morrido no local. Médicos tentaram revive-lo mais tudo fora em vão ate ligarem a seus pais e darem a triste noticia.

**Cante comigo, cante pelos anos,**

**Canta pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas,**

**Cante comigo, se for apenas por hoje,**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará.**

O corpo fora enterrado junto com o de sua futura esposa, na lapide apenas os dizeres:

"Destino...

Ele estava sozinho, porque ele escolheu para ser...

Ela estava sozinha, porque ela não teve escolha...

Destino decidiu que eles deveriam cumprir.

Sem querer ser sozinha novamente, ela seguiu-lhe...

E enquanto ela faz, ele nunca será sozinho..."

Que Izayoi havia lembrado que Sesshoumaru quando menor havia se interessado pelos dizeres. Todos foram deixando o local enquanto duas pessoas agora de mãos dadas os observavam sorriam, ou melhor, um dos dois sorria enquanto o outro olhava de uma forma seria.

"Vamos"

"Hai"

Inu Yasha que era o ultimo se atreveu a olhar para trás e antes que as duas "pessoas" desaparecessem completamente este deu um pequeno sorriso.

Owari

~~~~~**~~~~~

Hello peoples... Uma historia ai para vc's espero realmente que tenham gostado dela ^^

Bem. Acho que é só sabe não tenho muita coisa para falar a sim lebrei a musica é do Aerosmith (acho que escrevi tudo direitinho) Dream On, e se alguém já jogou Guitar Heroes é de lá mesmo essa musica. Então peço que ouçam a musica pq fica bem mais emocionante xDD

Agora Bjoss e Jane


End file.
